Captain Copernicus L. Qwark
'Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark '- generally known as just 'Captain Qwark '- was an amateurish actor, a fraudulent "superhero" and a horrible president, both aiding Ratchet and Clank as well as sabotaging them at times. He was the arch-nemesis of Dr. Nefarious, briefly president of the Polaris Galaxy and the lead role in "My Blaster Runs Hot", "My Blaster Runs Hot: the Game" and "My Blaster Runs Hot: the Sequel". He was adminned by Nick Torn. Biography True Intentions In Ratchet & Clank, Qwark was first seen on a poster in Ratchet's Garage and Ratchet mentioned that he was on the radio every week. As Ratchet and Clank flew away from Veldin, Drek was commanding a shadowy figure (Qwark) to "take care" of the two. Qwark had also recorded an Infobot commercial for Al's Roboshack (in which he did not let Al get a word in). Also in the advert he was seen 'fighting' his pet Blargian Snagglebeast with a defective weapon. When Ratchet and Clank went to Metropolis they found a Qwark-Bot introducing his Captain Qwark Fitness Course. They then met Helga who claimed that Qwark knows about them. When the two won the HoverCon Intergalactic Hoverboard Competition at Blackwater City, Qwark appeared on a screen awarding the prize to Ratchet. The two also met Qwark in person here, in his trailer after bribing his Bouncer. Qwark explained that he knows who they were and that he knew about Drek's plans. He then gave Ratchet an Infobot for his HQ on planet Umbris. "I love it when a plan comes together!" ''- Qwark The two soon arrived on Umbris and Qwark met them in his helicopter with a mega-phone telling the pair they had to complete his training course. Qwark was waiting for the duo at the end of the course and tricks them into stepping onto a trap door, depositing them in the Blargian Snagglebeast's pit, where Qwark revealed his plans: He was the spokesman for Drek's new planet and he didn't want Ratchet and Clank getting in the way.Unfortunately for him they survived and escaped, much to Drek's dismay. Drek soon led Qwark to his personal shuttle and told him he had to defeat Ratchet and Clank with Drek's Starfighter at the Gemlik Base.Qwark fired mines and torpedos at Ratchet and made taunting comments to Ratchet. Eventually Ratchet defeated Qwark, shooting him down to planet Oltanis. Qwark apparently took a job selling Gadgetron gadgets under the name of "Steve McQwark." He met Ratchet on Oltanis and sold him the PDA.Qwark was later in a commercial advertising the Personal Hygenator, he demonstrated its uses which were apparently quite gruesome. The Protopet Project n Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Qwark didn't appear very often, but he was very much in the plot. He was first seen in the Behind the Hero series of the Bogon Galaxy, in which it claimed that after Qwark was humiliated by Ratchet and Clank he started selling defective gadgets which he claimed were Gadgetron products, mentioning the Personal Hygenator. It didn't take long for the public to figure out that they were fraudulent gadgets when the devices caused severe irritation and itchiness in sensitve body parts. The authorities were then alerted to Qwark's scam and he was taken to court. In court he was ordered to pay 6,000,000,000 bolts to everyone suffering from Personal Hygenator Syndrome, and responded by attempting to flee to Pokitaru. He was found once again and placed in jail, but he escaped before his trial by flushing himself down the toilet. There were then many speculations about what happened to him since he escaped, although no one had actually seen him. Near the end of the game the Female Infobot showed up at the Protopet factory to warn Ratchet and Clank, showing them a clip of Qwark pretending to be "Steve McQwark" and selling another Personal Hygenator, claiming that he now had enough to finance the return of Captain Qwark. In the video, Qwark claimed he was going to save the Bogon Galaxy from the Protopets. It was then revealed that he had been disguised as Mr. Fizzwidget all this time, and had created the Protopet to terrorize the inhabitants of the galaxy so that he could ultimately save them. He then went on live Holo-Vision and claimed that the Protopet outbreak was a plot engineered by Ratchet, Clank and Angela Cross, and tried to fix the Protopets' monstrous nature using Angela's Helix-O-Morph. However, due to what was later revealed to be caused by wrongly-inserted batteries, the transformation went wrong and turned the Protopet into a giant mutant that swallowed Qwark whole. The others then fought it and defeated it making it spit out Qwark and the Helix-O-Morph. After everything was fixed he took up a job at Megacorp working as a test dummy. He was shown talking to other Test-Bots and then being called in for a Crotchitizer testing. He was then strapped onto the wall. The game ended with the Crotchitizer approaching Qwark and him screaming in pain. The Q-Force In Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, a silhouette looking like Qwark was first seen on Nature's Mysteries, telling the story of the Florana Tree Beast. When Ratchet and Clank arrived at Florana looking for the "Tree Beast", they found the creature with a mask on, and his costume torn in some places and what appeared to be a tattoo down his left shoulder. He accused Ratchet and Clank of "trespassing on sacred ground", and ordered them to walk the "Path of Death". Once they completed it, Ratchet and Clank tried to get an answer out of the beast, hoping it would tell them about Dr. Nefarious. Skrunch the monkey then pulled off his mask revealing it to be Captain Qwark, apparently having gone mad and suffering from amnesia after retreating to the Florana jungles. Qwark attacked Ratchet and Clank, who handily defeated him. Qwark then considered Ratchet his new leader after his defeat, following him to Ratchet's ship. The three, along with Skrunch, then squeezed into Ratchet's ship and were contacted by Sasha Phyronix and told to go to the Starship Phoenix, where a custom living area made specifically for Qwark was waiting. Later on, Ratchet and Clank returned from a mission with a Qwark vid-comic, and played it in front of him to jolt Qwark's memory. While Ratchet and Clank were away on a mission, Qwark took control of the Starship Phoenix from Captain Sasha. He then took the most qualified people he knew that were still on his side and assembled the Q-Force. When Ratchet and Clank returned, Qwark introduced them to the Q-Force, which consisted of Captain Qwark, Skrunch, Al, Skidd McMarx, Helga, Sasha, Ratchet and Clank). He then set up a new mission for Ratchet and Clank. When Ratchet and Clank returned from this mission, Qwark had another mission for them; this time he wanted them to go to the Tyhrranoid home planet of Tyhrranosis. He showed them his plan of attack. Ratchet and Clank went on to defeat the Momma Thyrranoid on Tyhrranosis after taking out the planet's defences. When the fight was over, Qwark arrived just in time with Darla Gratch ready for an interview, taking all the credit for her defeat. After several more missions, Clank was kidnapped (unbeknownst to the Q-Force) and replaced with Klunk who told them that Nefarious was aboard a ship called the Leviathan, later revealed to be refueling at the Zeldrin Starport. Ratchet, Klunk, Qwark and Skrunch went to the starport and took a Q-Force shuttle to Nefarious' ship while it was refueling. Qwark claimed, upon arrival, that another of his brilliant schemes had worked and went off on his own to search for Nefarious. Once the four had reached the cockpit, they discovered that Nefarious, who had tricked them, started the self-destruct sequence and teleported away. While Ratchet, Klunk and Skrunch started to escape, Qwark ran to the Leviathan's dashboard, claiming he saw something he "couldn't leave without" and that he would meet them back at the shuttle. The three escaped without Qwark (on Klunk's insistence), and the cruiser crashed on planet Zeldrin, presumably killing Qwark in the process. When Ratchet, Klunk and Skrunch returned, the Q-Force gave Qwark a memorial service. Soon afterwards, Ratchet, Clank (who had since been rescued by Ratchet) and Skrunch went to the Crash Site on Planet Zeldrin to look for what Qwark went back for. The three found an escape shuttle with a pocket Crotchitizer (much to Ratchet's disgust), a data disk as well as a recording of Qwark calling for a taxi while dressed as a woman. When the three returned to the Phoenix they decided not to tell the Q-Force of Qwark's survival until they understood the Qwark's whole explanation. During his time decoding the datadisk, Al found a secret Vid-comic in Qwark's quarters and gave it to Ratchet to play. It revealed Qwarks Secret HQ on the Thran Asteroid. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch traveled there and after battling through the waves of Qwark's defenses, they arrived at his quarters, guarded by a forcefield. After breaking past the forcefield, they found Qwark in his bedroom dressed in his pajamas. Qwark explained that he ran away after realizing he could have died, claiming the universe could not live without Captain Qwark. Then he went on to say that he didn't see what the big deal is if "a few trillion" people get turned into robots. "Who am I to say who should or shouldn't be turned into a robot?" Enraged and disgusted with Qwark's selfishness and cowardice, Ratchet verbally assaulted him and walked away; Clank, however, stopped and told Qwark that he had a chance to redeem himself before leaving. Ratchet and Clank later confronted Nefarious and his Biobliterator. After losing in two consecutive battles, Nefarious transformed the Biobliterator into a massive mech-suit. Qwark flew in on his shuttle to aid Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet, Clank, and Qwark soon defeated Nefarious. Qwark was present at the premiere of the new Secret Agent Clank movie with Skrunch. Undercover with Tachyon In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Qwark appeared on the opening giving a distress call to Ratchet and Clank, telling them he and Metropolis were under siege. The duo headed for the Planetary Defense Center. When they arrived, they were ambushed by Emperor Tachyon and his army of troops. Later, when the duo was exploring Fastoon, they received a Holo-vite from Qwark using an alias. Qwark then told them about the Imperial Fight Festival. When Ratchet and Clank landed at Mukow, they met Qwark at the arena where he gave Ratchet a disguise. After Ratchet beat the arena challenges, Qwark congratulated them and explained why he was working for Tachyon. Later, on Sargasso, after Ratchet and Clank spoke with the Plumber, Qwark contacted them asking where they had been and told that he needed them at the arena right away. After beating the next Imperial Fight Festival challenges, Qwark congratulated them and pretended they were strangers giving Ratchet the Holo-Pirate Disguise. He gave them an Infobot he found in Tachyon's underwear drawer and they watched a show about IRIS on the Polaris Compendium of Historical Importantness. Qwark also "supported" Ratchet and Clanks break in of Zordoom Prison from his Townhouse of Solitude back on Mukow After Ratchet and Clank freed Talwyn Apogee from Zordoom Prison, Qwark contacted Ratchet, telling him he managed to steal coordinates to Kerchu City right off of Tachyon's personal computer. Later, after the duo defeated Captain Slag on the Ublik Passage and seized the Dimensionator, Qwark appeared. He took the Dimensionator, claiming that he was showing the universe that he was a superhero and said he was going to hurl the Dimensionator into a black hole. This failed however, as he crashed on planet Reepor and was captured again by Tachyon. In Meridian City, when the duo was fighting off the Cragmite attack, Qwark sent multiple distress calls to Ratchet and Clank, telling them that he was being held by Tachyon. When they released him, he claimed that the Dimensionator had been stolen by Tachyon. After Ratchet had defeated Tachyon, Qwark was learning how to speak pirate with Rusty Pete at Apogee Station. When Clank was taken by the Zoni, Qwark fell to his knees and was left wondering with everybody else what Clank's fate would be. Battle for Time Qwark: "''Space, it's huge. So huge in fact that if you lost your car keys in it, they would be almost impossible to find... Luckily for Ratchet, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark was on the case. His mission, rescue the Lombax's one and only friend. Yep, without Clank, Ratchet was alone in the universe. Alone... Alone... Alone!" Ratchet: "You realize this ship has an ejector seat, right?" ― Ratchet and Qwark in the Aphelion. After joining Ratchet in his search for Clank Qwark was soon kidnapped along with some Fongoid citizens of Zolar Forest by Lord Vorselon. He assisted Ratchet in his search to find Clank.5 He and the Fongoids were later freed by Ratchet. After that, he went searching on his own for alien races that could assist him and Ratchet in their search for Clank. To Qwark's misfortune, this only resulted in his kidnapping again, now by the Agorian race. Ratchet soon came and freed Qwark at the Agorian Battleplex after defeating the War Grok. Afterwards, Qwark went his separate way again and disguised himself as a nurse named Shannon to attempt to gain Dr. Nefarious' trust at Nefarious' headquarters. Qwark then gave Ratchet, who had recently reunited with Clank, the coordinates for the headquarters. Qwark, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Nefarious' headquarters. Qwark gave Ratchet and Clank a device that allowed Ratchet to copy the appearance of Dr. Nefarious, which allowed him to sneak into Nefarious' chamber and use Nefarious' cannon to destroy his army of ships. Nefarious captured the three and ejected Ratchet and Clank into deep space via an asteroid, but Qwark managed to escape and, with Snowball (who he had brought along as his "pet") commenced the battle against Nefarious' troops. Returning some hours later, Ratchet and Clank defeated Nefarious and escaped to the Great Clock while Nefarious' headquarters was being blown up. Qwark, on the other hand, ended up stranded by the explosion on a small piece of rock with Snowball, who he had brought along as his "pet". Unfortunately for Qwark, Snowball began to get hungry. The game ends with Qwark running in the small piece of rock. Stuck Together "There is no danger. Everything is under control." - Qwark After he became president, Qwark was interviewed by Kip Darling on the search for Dr. Nefarious, whose status had been upgraded from 'dead' to 'alive and at large'. Qwark explained his search method to be a matter of simply looking out his office and asking anyone he saw about Nefarious, and demonstrating with a passing Zephyr. As a result of this 'investigation', Qwark confidently assured the viewing public that there was no danger. Later on, Qwark received an call that he was to receive the 'Intergalactic Tool of Justice award' for defeating a light-eating Z'grute. In spite of the 'cloak and dagger-y' nature of the caller, the fact that he had done no such thing, and that there was no such award before, Qwark went to the city of Luminopolis with Ratchet and Clank to accept an Intergalactic Tool of Justice award from an anonymous character. Qwark dismissed Ratchet and Clank's concerns and suspicious as them being unused to 'the spoils of do-goodery', and arrived at where the award ceremony was to take place; at a poorly built podium underneath the Z'grute sealed in cryosleep. It was revealed to be a trap set up by Dr. Nefarious, who planned on reanimating the Z'grute and having it eat the heroes. However, Lawrence made a strategic retreat and Qwark, Nefarious, Ratchet and Clank banded together to bring down the beast. After the battle, Qwark confronted Nefarious for his actions. Then, a mysterious ship appeared in the skies of Luminopolis, something that Nefarious admitted to having no connection to. There was a flash of light, and Qwark lost consciousness. The group awoke in an unfamiliar facility, hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Qwark in particular had been roped together rather crookedly, tangled in the energy-streams. On Ratchet's suggestion, he used his free hand to smack Nefarious, who had once again frozen up and playing soap operas. A little girl named Susie freed the group, and the four of them made their way through the facility. In one room they came across several more of the tool Susie used; a letter Qwark discovered ("And it's been written in macaroni!") told them that the tools were Vac-Us. Absent-mindedly pushing the trigger, Qwark ended up suctioning and shooting Nefarious across the room. The evil doctor was furious, but Clank insisted that the four of them needed to work together to survive, which Qwark agreed with; "For the sake of own survival, and for drama, we must set aside our petty squabbles and act as a singular unit!" But Nefarious refused to accept Qwark's offer of a handshake, adding, "For now." Escaping the lab, the gang received a call from Cronk and Zephyr; they had been taken to a planet called Magnus, and the two robots had followed them from Luminopolis. Qwark eagerly asked how soon he would be rescued, belatedly adding the rest of the group. Unfortunately, the robotic duo's ship was now trapped in Magnus' asteroid belt, and they would be unable to actually provide any more help than info and beamed-down weaponry. Making their way to Susie's village, the gang learned that they ship that took them to Magnus was called Ephemirus, and it had been bringing dangerous predators to the planet for years. Although relunctant to help with the problem at first, Ratchet agreed when he learned that Susie had lost her parents because of Ephemirus' actions. Qwark on the other hand was even more reluctant to journey into the dangerous jungles before them, but recanted when Ratchet pointed out that saving the planet would improve his approval rating by a few thousand voters. As they made their way across the planet, they learned that the troubles with Emphemirus had begun when a Dr. Croid's experiments in creatures had been stolen by his partner, Dr. Nevo. While exploring Dr. Croid's old Paradoxology lab for his help, Nefarious tried to push Qwark into a pit, but missed and almost fell, ironically saved by Qwark himself, who felt that given the circumstances, the doctor would have done the same for Qwark. Nefarious was unsure how to respond. When they became stranded in a frozen tundra with apparently no way to escape, Qwark fell and apologized for picking on Nefarious in high school, to which Nefarious admitted to thinking, in spite of hoping the Blarg would kill him, as a friend, giving Qwark a wrench the Captain assumed was an Intergalactic Tool of Justice Award. The wrench turned out to be a tool of The Plumber, who fixed a railway that would take the four to Uzo city, where Dr. Nevo was located. In Uzo City, they learned that the true villain wasn't Nevo, but Mr. Dinkles, Croid's pet that had been possessed by the Loki. Upon defeat, The Loki attempted to possess Qwark, but was knocked back by Nefarious. After Croid and Nevo rekindled their friendship, the group met up with Cronk and Zephyr, who had been saved by Lawrence. Lawrence hoped go back to working for Nefarious again, but Qwark butted in, declaring that by fighting against an enemy that was neither robot or squishie, they had developed a bond that went beyond good or evil, realizing too late that Nefarious had stolen Cronk and Zephyr's ship with Lawrence. Still trapped on Magnus, Ratchet announced his intention to use Ephemirus. Clank pointed out that it was illegal to pilot weaponized drones in Luminopolis, but Ratchet replied that the penalty wasn't too bad, and that Qwark could pardon them, which Qwark declared were, "Perks of the job!" What Qwark didn't realize that his little speech might of had a sliver of truth to it, as Nefarious kept the group picture taken upon their victory. Retired Hero Qwark, no longer Galactic President due to his defeat at elections, had retired, devoting his life back to whatever heroic work needed, and reforming the QForce. He spent much of his time on the Starship Phoenix II with Ratchet and Clank, searching for something he could shoot. Ratchet pretended that the cleaner bots in the hold were rouge to cheer him up. He was then contacted by a disguised Stuart Zurgo via holo-graphic projection, a former fan who was captain of the Qwark Cadets Fanclub, who Qwark had let down and who wanted revenge. He told Quark that he had disabled the Planetary Defence Centers on three planets in the sector he was in. Zurgo also informed them that he would deactivate all the Planetary Defence Centres in the Polaris Galaxy if he found so much as a single polaris defence trooper on any of the planets, and would only permit Ratchet, Clank and Quark being present. Once the first Planetary Defence Center was activated Zurgo contacted the group again, with a moving holo-projector with a message. After Ratchet challenged Zurgo to reveal his identity Zurgo removed his mask and Quark realised his identity. After saving all the Planetary Defense Centers Qwark, Rachet, and Clank received a distress signal on the first planet they saved, and found that the Plumber was in trouble there, with a broken ship. They immediately realised that someone up to no good was on the Starship Pheonix II, as they thought the Plumber was there before they saw him crashed on the planet. It turned out to be Zurgo, who revealed his intentions for wanting to kill Qwark as being "good for the universe", describing his emotions as feeling Qwark shouldn't be able to cause harm to the universe and get away with it. Zurgo then impersonated Quark in a phone call to the Polaris Defence Force while activating the Galactic Weather Grid to cover the entire planet of Ebaro in a giant snowstorm and frame Quark for it. Once the team destroyed the Planetary Defence Center on Ebaro to stop the snowstorm, they traced Zurgo to his Lair of Doom and confronted him, eventually defeating Zurgo. While taking Zurgo away Quark persuaded Ratchet to allow him to go "Yay, QForce", but Quark raised his arms up while doing so, which threw Zurgo off the bridge they were walking along. The game ended with Quark talking with Ratchet about trying to deal with pirates, and receiving a response of needing to clear Quark's name first. Alliases *Fleur de La Qwark *Steve McQwark *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Florana Tree Beast *Nurse Shannon *Strong Jaw *Stefan Qwarkanopolus *Finnegan O'Qwarksalot *Walter Qwarkowski *Herschel Qwarkenstein *John Quincy Qwark *Lucius Von Qwark *Shirley Bigguns *Porky Qwarky Personality and Traits Qwark is a selfish coward, who would do whatever it takes to keep his status of a "superhero". For example, he takes credit for things he hasn't done, as seen in his interactions with B.A.R.N.E.Y.. Early in his career Qwark was an undeniable fraud, being totally unethical and perfectly willing to kill and betray others for the sake of his endorsements and publicity. He was perfectly willing to endorse Drek's new planet despite the obvious devastation the harvesting process was crating, and the fact that the planets were doomed to fall out of orbit and into their respective suns, killing billions. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark's personality did not improve. He attempted to sell fraudulent Gagetron products that were not only defective but also dangerous. In an effort to restore his media image stole the identity of Abercrombie Fizzwidget and published the dangerous Protopet just so he could then destroy it and "save the galaxy". Because of his low intelligence and greed Qwark was very dull and easy to manipulate, as shown in his interactions with Drek and Otto, and even with Ratchet. The simple act of promising him an increase in favor is often enough to convince Qwark to brave great dangers in pursuit of glory, although he usually takes the easy way to it, often relying on others to accomplish the mission while he takes the credit. These same traits also tend to win Qwark enemies due to his egotistical blundering, best shown in his relationship with Dr. Nefarious, whom he had bullied as a child and inadvertently drove him down the path to villainy. Following his spell of amnesia and recovery in Up Your Arsenal, Qwark's personality seemed to change for the better. While still egotistical, selfish and moronic, he was no longer malicious and any negative outcomes from his actions tended to be from ineptitude or sheer accident. In spite of this he did prove to be useful on occasion. He aided Ratchet and Clank by spying on Emperor Tachyon as his "confidant" and attempting to aid citizens affected by alien invasions, although it was largely in an effort to avoid danger and gain publicity. However on several rare occasions, Captain Qwark would act like a true hero without any ulterior motive or gain in the process. When Ratchet and Clank were about to be killed by Nefarious inside his Biobliterator for example, Qwark arrived out of nowhere in his starship to save the duo from being killed. He also refused to kill Snowball the War Grok despite the beasts previous attempts at devouring him and Ratchet, going so far to put his life on the line at the hands of the Agorians, merely asking that they name a building, such as school after him. He even saved Dr. Nefarious from falling to his death, even though Nefarious was his nemesis (and had in fact, had attempted to kill Qwark during that same moment). He had also saved Ratchet and Clank from the Nethers on Yerek. Qwark's ego probably betrayed him the worst when he became Galactic President, making him a dangerous enemy in the form of Artemis Zogg and attracting the attention of Dr. Nefarious, who attempted to lure him into a trap with the fictitious "Tool of Justice" award, wherein he was almost killed by a Light-Eating Z'grute. Appearance "You can't see it, but there's a tribal tattoo under there!" - During a cutscene in A Crack in Time, Captin Qwark mentions the tribal tattoo he received while he was on Planet Florana. Qwark's species is never shown nor mentioned in the games but it appears to be some form of human-like race so he could technically be human (though he has three fingers on each hand), and the only character with a human appearance, despite that humans are never shown and one human is a poet briefly mentioned. He is never seen without his mask, and gloves despite other clothes he wears (such as his robe or suit). Roleplaying Arc 1: A Game for Power For the main article: Arc 1: A Game for Power Trivia *In Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, while aboard the Starship Phoenix's bridge, at one point, Qwark asked one of the Q-Force members to call his mother, saying "Call my mother and tell her I've finally got a real job." He could be talking about his adoptive mother. *Also in the same game at the end of the first Qwark vid-comic it was revealed that he is allergic to prunes. Though this could be just an excuse that Qwark made up on the phone to trash his complimentary gift basket that he was awarded. *Since his parents were killed by defective Technomite technology, Qwark was raised by monkeys on Florana. *At the Zeldrin Starport, Captain Qwark and Skrunch had an argument over an incident back on Florana. During the first part of the exchange, Qwark stated "I thought we left that monkey business back in the jungle?" After Skrunch got even more furious, Qwark yelled in exasperation that "It was the mating season! How could I have known she was your sister!" *In Ratchet: Deadlocked, there was an unlockable cheat called 'Kill Qwark!', which turned DZ Strikers into Qwark-looking robots. *Even though Captain Qwark is a major character in the Ratchet & Clank series, in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet: Deadlocked, Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters and Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction he is seen only in cutscenes. *When he first betrays Ratchet and Clank by dropping them into the snagglebeast's chamber he will say: I love it when a plan comes together, A reference to Hannibal's famous catchphrase off The A-Team. *Qwark owned his own channel that featured shows that starred him. He also appears on Blarg TV in Galaxy's Funniest Superhero Bloopers falling down a flight of stairs in Metropolis, as well as regularly appearing on the radio. *While Qwark may not have been good at ground combat, despite his fighting alongside Ratchet in A Crack in Time,10 Qwark was an excellent pilot & would often use those skills when confronting his opponents, such as Ratchet and Nefarious. *Qwark did not know how to swim and revealed it in Zolar Forest. Strangely, in one of the scenes in Secret Agent Clank he dived into Hydrano's water and started to swim, his suit must of been occupied at the time.11 *Qwark was Number 97 of Solana's 100 most eligible bachelors.12 *Qwark tested the Crotchitizer in Going Commando. The fact that he has a portable version on him in Up Your Arsenal indicated he might be addicted to it. *During Quest for Booty Qwark was filming his holo-film, My Blaster Runs Hot and during A Crack in Time he was advertising My Blaster Runs Hot on Holo-Vision and on Space Radio. *Also advertised on Space Radio was the film Unicop also starring Captain Qwark. *Qwark seemed to have the ability to breathe in space which was shown through some of the games. An example of this was when he confronted Ratchet and Clank on Drek's Gemlik Moonbase orbitting Oltanis. While Ratchet had to wear an O2 Mask, Qwark was completely comfortable without any sort of breathing apparatus. Also in Size matters, Qwark hung on to Ratchet's ship while in space. This trend continues as shown in the ending of A Crack in Time when he was floating through space on a chunk of rock. He claims he can hold his breath for a long time in the Qwark Vid comics, when he follows Dr Nefarious to his lair on Magmos by clinging onto the side of his shuttle. *A Qwark themed drive through could be seen in Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War. *Captain Qwark once challenged a seven year-old to a spelling bee and lost.13 *His laser pistol seemed highly effective against Agorians, as most times he could score one-shot kills on Agorian enemies, despite generally not being an effective combatant.14 *Qwark has the power to shrink in All 4 One. This is presumed to be an after effect from Size Matters. *If you walked through the wall near Qwark's trailer in Blackwater City, you could see a model of Qwark standing on floor. *According to Nefarious in Qwark's vid comics, Qwark was still in the ninth-grade at age 26.needed *During the cutscene named The last Holo-Diary in Ratchet and Clank: All for One, Qwark falls down due to lack of energy after defating the Wigwump. When he falls down, two gold Qwark logos like the one on his chest are visible on the bottom of his shoes. *On the nosey news magazine in Ratchet & Clank Qwark's name is spelt "quark". *President Qwark used taxpayer money to ad a Weather Grid to the Planetary Defense Centers across the Polaris Galaxy,to make the weather nice whenever he visited them. Ironically, Zurgo used the Weather Grid againest Qwark in a plot to frame Captain Qwark as an insteller terrorist. *Early in development, demonstrated by the concept art on the right, Qwark originally wore a red suit, and Dave Guertin was choosing between a lightning bolt emblem, a happy face emblem on his chest, or his "Q" symbol, which succeeded in his decision. He was also choosing between blue and red luminescent eyes. However, this was all dropped, and he was given his trademark green suit, Q emblem, and normal eyes. This was because at the time, Blasto was a popular franchise on the original PlayStation, and Insomniac wanted to avoid having too many comparison between Qwark and Blasto's title character. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:A.Z. Files Category:Nick Torn